These Eyes
by addicted2coffee
Summary: LL all the way! A proposal..a break-up... a make-up? how luke n lorelai can't live wo each other and their emotional reunion- read it and find out! (you know you want to)
1. Torn Into Pieces

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not in any way, shape, or form own the Gilmore Girls- it's all ASP & the WB. So don't sue me im just having a bit of fun

**A/N:** ok so this is my first fan fiction so i hope its not too bad. Just a little tis bit of info about my fic here... Although im quite sure your intelligent enough to figure this out, the XXX stands for a switch from Lorelai's POV to Luke's or vice versa. This fic will start in the present, shift to the past, then head on back to the present, so dont be confused. You know what i would just love to see? Reviews! please hit me up people! OK ok im done yapping now and without further adieu presenting (drum roll please) _These Eyes..._

**

* * *

**

These Eyes

Lorelai dived head first into her work, she was at the inn almost 12 hours everyday, and cleaning the house non-stop when she was at home (her house had never been this clean since she bought it). She barely ate anything unless Sookie forced it upon her and coffee had become almost non existent in her world. No matter how involved she was with everything around her, she spent every single second of the past week and a half missing him so badly it hurt to breathe. She had to force herself out of bed each morning, and each night she cried herself to sleep.

Tonight however was different.

She had messed up so many things in her past, regretted? No, that wasn't Lorelai's style, but defiantly screwed up. So many times she had run scared, made bad choices and followed her head instead of her heart, of all the stupid things though, this was the worst. Losing Chris, Max, Chris, Alex, Jason, … none of them really seemed to matter, but losing him, her Knight in shinning Armor, her only true love, her final piece in that "whole package", she couldn't bear it.

Losing Luke would break her heart forever. Hastily she got out of bed and threw on the first shirt and pants she could find, it was nearly 10. She pulled her hair up on the way down the stairs and ran out the door not even bothering to close it. As she hurried down the street her head was spinning, she had no idea what she was going to say to him but she didn't have the time to stop and think about it, she needed to fix this now. She entered the deserted diner extremely thankful there were no last minute customers. She was so nervous and scarred she was shaking. Praying he would listen and understand.

XXX

Luke was in the storeroom restocking the shelves when he heard the familiar bells above the door jingle. He wasn't in the mood for straggling customers and silently cursed for no locking up before he started stocking.

The past week and a half had been the worst of his life. His mind was constantly racing back to her at every moment of the day, especially when he grabbed the coffee pot for a customer, or when he went to sleep and couldn't wrap his arms around her, kiss her gently, tell her he loved her, and be carried off to sleep by the sweet scent of her hair.

As much as he wanted to be upset at her and put the fault on her, he couldn't stop blaming himself. He, Luke Danes, probably knew Lorelai Gilmore better than anyone else, even Rory. She could sneak things by Rory, tell her a little white lie if necessary, but she could never fool Luke, her eyes deceived her, and always told all. Even though the truth was always there plain and simple hidden in that deep sea of blue few people knew how to find it, Luke was one of them. When he replayed that night over and over and over in his mind he saw the fear leap into her eyes before she fled. He should have known better. He should have known it was too soon for her. Yet something in the back of his mind told him he knew she was ready and had wanted it too. He had seen it in a glimmer one day before his preparation had begun, however her defenses flew up so fast she hadn't realize this herself. At least that was what he was hoping.

He went out to see who had just entered his diner, preparing to tell them to get out that he was closed so he could go upstairs and spent another night alone to ponder his thoughts actions and feelings, again. But when he saw her standing there on the verge of tears looking so lost and broken, pain pouring forth form her eyes; he went over and pulled her into a tight embrace, letting the damn holding back all his love and emotion breakaway and flood him.

XXX

As soon as his arms closed around her the whole world faded away. She was so happy the tears she was desperately trying to hold back came streaming down her face that was buried in Luke's shoulder. She had been so frightened, alone and hurt but now tight in his arms she felt so safe, so loved, so at home. After a long time they broke apart and he gently wiped her tears away, locked the doors switched off the lights and lead her upstairs. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, for once something of hers was going faster than her mouth. The short walk she had taken at least a hundred times up the stairs to his apartment seemed to be taking a lifetime.

XXX

He had no clue what was about to come out of her mouth, although he usually didn't, and he was very scared and nervous. He was afraid to say anything, and imagined she had to be feeling quite similar. He knew how hard it was for her to be standing before him now, however just the fact that she was, that she was here at all had to be a good sign right? He felt so helpless. He wanted to hold her in his arms again whisper apologies and sweet declarations of love gently in her ear because he truly does, he loves her more than life itself.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: ok so tell me what you think!Do you want more? Wanna know what happens? Ha ha, i already do, review and i'll tell you too.Reviews are pretty. Really they are just leave me one and you'll see! ( have i mentioned that you should review:-) 


	2. You're Not There

**A/N:** well thank you soo much to those who reviewed! You are the best, really! Since i was in such a good mood from gettting such encouraging reviews, the second part was eagerly writter to please. Just a reminderthis skips back to before the "break up" I hope you enjoy it! ... now presenting the second edition to _These Eyes..._

* * *

He had planned this for many weeks now. The preparation (mentally and materialistically) was complete, the setting was laid out, and all that was needed now was her presence. He heard her footsteps echoing up the stairs and he tried to calm himself down to perform the task he had so eloquently planned out.

XXX

She knocked softly at his door and entered without really waiting for a response. She was a little curious and excited about the evening ahead of her, Luke had slipped, or rather she had coaxed it out of him, that this evening was something special. Her eyes widened as she entered the room and a smile crept onto her face. The room was bathed gently incandle lightand the table was set for two. She breathed in deeply and the wonderful aroma of Luke's cooking filled her. He swept her off her feet and into his arms kissing her gently before setting her down in one of the chairs at the table. They ate, talked and laughed for 45 minutes and when they were finally finished Luke was kneeling down before her.

XXX

He was so nervous as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. They had been friends for the past nine years, and lovers for the past year. They had shared the ups and downs of their lives, confided in each other, cared for one another, bickered over countless topics, laughed, cried, and loved. They were best friends and now he wanted to make her his wife.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you mean everything in the world to me. We have shared so many things in our lives together, you are my best friend, and I love you... Will you marry me?"

(Silence)

"I……I'm sorry…I...I have to go"

She quickly got up and was out the door before he had a change stop her. She exited the diner and was swiftly home and pacing her empty house deep in thought.

Suddenly Lorelai's perfectly sturdy and happy world had been turned upside down and shaken. She knew she was in love with Luke, but marriage? She hadn't even thought about it yet…Well, maybe a little…from time to time…at night…in the mornings…after dinner…

Oh God I have been thinking about this! ...Do I really want this though? ...Oh no he's probably crushed…what am I doing? Am I really this cruel and stupid? You love him Lorelai Gilmore, LOVE! You've never been in love with any of them before…but marriage, it's so serious… so final…so, _FOREVER_…Oh man, forever's a LONG time…hmmm…

Before she knew it she was home and instead doing what she really knew in her heart that she should do; go back to Luke's and talking it over; she pulled a classic Lorelai, pushed it out of her mind and went upstairs to bed. She knew it was wrong, she could feel her heart breaking already over what she had just done.

However sleep was not something that accompanied her to bed. She tossed and turned, unable to turn her thought train off for the night. She kept reaching out for Luke, only to be painfully reminded that he wasn't there.

XXX

After Lorelai had left his apartment it took awhile for the shock to wear of and the truth to settle in. He was so hurt and angry and a whole other bunch of emotions he hated to think about and certainly hated feeling. He didn't know what to do so he just turned off the lights and went to bed.

However once in bed he couldn't manage to fall asleep. The events from the night wouldn't stop replaying in his head like a horror movie. He couldn't believe he was going to have to face life without her. He knew he would never love someone the way he loved her and the thought overwhelmed him so, that tears actually started to stream down his face. He needed her so badly, he rolled over to take her in his arms only to remember, she wasn't there.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** You like? You want some more? Hit me up with a review! remember why? cause they're pretty and make me happy. (happy me part three:-) 


	3. When You Look At Me

**DISCLAIMER:** same applies, don't, own, 'em don't sue (same for last chapter oops i forgot it there lol)

**A/N: **my reviewers rock! Well you wanted it so here it is the 3rd instalment of These Eyes...

**

* * *

**

**(back in Luke's apartment)**

He stared into her eyes, those intense blue eyes, and he saw his whole world. He felt like he was standing on a cliff and his life hung in the balance; her words would be what saved him or pushed him over the edge…

XXX

She took a deep breath, preparing herself fro what she had to say. He looks so scared she thought. Well of coarse he's scared he loves you with all his heart and all you could do was run away…stupid Lorelai, stupid stupid, stupid…Oh yea he's right in front of you- speak!

She looked deeply into his eyes and suddenly felt very calm, she saw her everything in him and couldn't fathom for the life of Bono why she had ever run… "Luke" she began her voice came out a little more shakily than she had expected… "I am so sorry."

XXX

He heard the words come out of her mouth and suddenly he felt like the floor had slipped out from beneath him and he was falling slowly, the word "sorry" echoing though his head, but she continued and this pulled him back to the reality he was preparing to face…

XXX

"I'm so sorry that I ran from you, I don't even know what I was thinking, actually that's not true, I know exactly what I was thinking.. I heard those words and red flags popped up everywhere with big sirens going off shouting DANGER! DANGER! and I didn't even stop to think what is so 'dangerous' this is Luke the love of your life, the person you've been subconsciously hoping to spend the rest of your life with because no one else on earth can make you feel the way he does, happy, excited, loved, safe, comforted, cared for, protected…"

Her hands were flailing around as she pased before him trying desparatly to get everything she was thinking out in a comprehensible manner. Still she contined needing to let Luke know how she really felt.

...yet with all this love and happiness flying around that old Lorelai we've all come to know and love reared her ugly head and do what she does best run away! I didn't bother to stop for two seconds to think 'hey wait you love him you're running form the wrong guy' I mean God what must you think of me? I can't even commit to you with out getting scared and causing a big scene and stand here before you ranting and raving for ever! You must be thinking 'jeez she must really not want to be with me if she ran from the most romantic thing that's ever been done for her in her life, the one she claims to love' and…and…I'm just sooo sorry…"

At that point Lorelai dissolved into tears because her emotions were floodingher heart and she just couldn't take it anymore. She loved him so badly and after all the things that just flew out of her mouth were processed (because they were coming out faster than she could think) she realized she was probably right and he didn't want to marry her.

XXX

Luke was standing there in shock. She had never been so open and straightforward about her feelings with him, or anyone for that matter. She didn't want to leave him! She wanted to spend forever with him! He was so excited his head was spinning and he realized it was his turn to speak.

He couldn't think of any words to express how he was feeling at this very moment so he stepped closer to her pulled her very close to him and kissed her passionately. She melted in his arms forgetting all her troubles. All she could feel now was his body pressed against hers and the love that was radiating for the both of them.

XXX

All she wanted to do want to fall into bed and make love to this man until she couldn't see strait anymore. The kiss they were sharing was so intense her mind almost slipped into that universe where thinking ceases and reactions occur as if possessed by their own mind. However she abruptly stopped and pulled back form him slightly. She could see the bewilderment in his eyes and answered him before he could ask.

"Wait, what about you?...after all that...What do you think?"

XXX

She was staring at him intensely with those beautiful blue eyes. He just melts inside when she looks at him like that. He saw immediately the change within them.

Gone was the pain and hurt that had been pouring forth when she had arrived earlier, vanished was the traces of fear and doubt that had temporarily terrified her and shaken their stable foundation. Replaced; however, was an unbridled love that had always been lurking in the background but now was out on full display, a look of complete need and want for nothing else but him. These eyes held more love for him than he ever thought imaginable.

When she looks at him he knows that he, Luke Danes, will never be a complete man without Lorelai Gilmore beside him as his wife. He held her gaze for a few moments, watching her emotions on parade before him, then walked over to his kitchen table and picked up the tiny velvet box that he hadn't been able to touch since she ran out on him. He walked back over to her and saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He dropped down to one knee, opened the box, and prepared to make his declaration of love.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I was so scared that I had lost you forever. I saw my entire life walk out that door when you left. I was so empty inside without you that I didn't think I would be able to live anymore. Breathing became to hard a task to manage everyday and I was aching inside for you. I have never needed someone in my life as much as I need you. The love I feel for you is so strong and overpowering, it's what I live for. I live and breathe for you, for us, without you I'm incomplete inside. You make me happier than I ever thought was humanly possible and I want to wake up each and everyday beside you knowing that nothing can ever come between us. I want to be able to look you in the eyes evey single day and tell you I love you. So again I ask you, will you be my wife…marry me?

* * *

**A/N:** wow what and emotionally difficult chapter to write, i actually made myself cry. I hope you like it! review and let me know your feedback is always welcomes and encouraged! i have a bit of work to do on part 4 yet, so it might take a few days, but not too long i promise! (reviews would help lol :-) 


	4. The Reason

**DISCLAIMER:** They're mine, mine, alll mine! ( in my alternate unviverse of reality ;-)

**A/N:** Oook, nowI'm not too sure about this chapter, it's longer and i think i might have gotten carried away and possibly itmight notlive up to the previous ones. But i said hey, you slaved away, wrote, rewrote, and wrote somemore stick it up there and see what they think, if they dont like it, try harder next time. So needlness to say, reviews are extremely welcomed! alright, alright on with the show: The reason, chapter four, _These Eyes_...

* * *

She didn't need a second to think about it this time.

"Oh, Luke, nothing in this world would make me happier than to become Mrs. Luke Danes. You're the reason I want to wake up everyday. I love you so much"

XXX

Luke couldn't stop the big goofy grin that was plastered on his face as he got up and slid the ring on her finger whispering "and I love you" as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her with everything he had. She eagerly returned the kiss feeling more elated than she ever had in her entire life.

They make their way over to the bed and fell onto it not breaking or lessening the intensity of the kiss. The broke apart only to share a moment of eye gazing before Luke was pulling Lorelai's shirt up and over he head. Luke lost his shirts and cap somewhere in the process and their pants were also lost somewhere between the next few kisses. After his boxers and her new sexy, matching lace bra and underwear set were gone they just held each other tightly for a minute enjoying the boundary-less connection of love, need, and lust flowing between them. They proceeded to have the best night of sex they had ever shared. Each was filled with such a passion, such a desire, to express all their love and deep mutual needs to one another. Every touch was magical, each I love you more meaningful, each time more intense.

XXX

She never really got used to the fact that she was always so comfortable around Luke. With the other men in her life, she had always been slightly embarrassed when they were making love. Luke had gone and surprised her. Things always felt so natural between the two of them. She felt so at ease in her own skin when around him, and when she thought about it, she really did know why. Clothes are a protection, and when they are not present anymore she had felt vulnerable, like her defense walls were down at the moment; especially when engaging in such an intense act. She had always held back a tiny part of herself in the past, not completely trusting herself with any man. But when Luke Danes had gotten a hold of her everything else just went out the window. She completely trusted this man and felt safe, even confident, when being intimate with him. It was a good feeling, yet interesting at the same time. It still puzzled her how it happened, but she felt it- completely defenseless yet trusting that he wouldn't hurt her. Though she knew in her heart he never would.

XXX

After they were both thoroughly exhausted Lorelai curled up next to Luke and he held onto her tightly. She felt as though all was right in the world because she was safe in his arms. She loved Luke so very much and she knew he loved her but suddenly she was afraid.

"Are you happy?" She asked as she raised her head slightly.

"Of coarse I'm happy, I'm with you. Why?" he replied with a rather confused look on his face.

She looked away and tried to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I dunno. I..I just want to make sure I guess."

He reached up and turned her face back so that she was looking at him and wiped her tears away.

"Hey, what's all this?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

"I just...I mean I… Just to be sure…"

"Lorelai, just tell me"

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, giving her strength to get her words out. She took a deep breathe to calm her self and began to explain.

"Luke, I have never loved someone the way that I love you. No one else can make me as happy, or make me melt just be looking me in the eyes. I have never been able to completely trust someone like I trust you. I just love you. I need you in my life more than I ever thought imaginable and that's never happened to me before. I've never felt this way before. I'm just a little scared I guess…that you…that maybe you don't… I just don't want to lose you."

Now Luke was sitting up too and he pulled her onto his lap and into a tight embraced.

"You will never lose me, you hear? NEVER." He stated firmly into her hair because he was still holding her close. "Hey look at me."

She brought her watery eyes up from his shoulder and looked deep into his. She knew she was just being a little paranoid, she could see the love shining brightly in his eyes.

"Lorelai, if you think for one moment I could ever be without you in my life, than you're crazier than I thought you were. You're my reason too" He stated shyly and smiled a little as she gazed into his eyes and smiled back.

She relaxed at his reassurance and settled back down under the blankets with Luke, who was holding her from behind gently stroking her soft skin under her shirt.

"We're getting married" She stated simply mostly excitedly but with a slight trace of disbelief. She was beginning to think that she would never meet someone that makes her feel the way Luke does.

"Yea.Yea we are" he said as he smiled and held her a little tighter.

XXX

Lorelai felt like everything was perfect in the world because she was in Luke Danes' arms. No amount of words could describe her love for this man, yet curiosity was playing at her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** weelllll? fill me in on your thoughts...good? bad? garbage? extrmely magnificent stroke of brilliance? ha ha just let me know. (honesty is appreciated :-) 


	5. Openness and Enough

**DISCLAIMER:** if you don't know by now...they're not mine...sad i know.

**A/N:** ok, now I know the whole horoscope thing went down (which was really cute btw) but lets just pretend for a tiny second it didn't cause if we didn't this would be just awee bitillogical.

**A/N 2** Well this is the 5th and final installment of the little production of my imagination! I hope you have all enjoyed it and that the end will meet your satisfaction. Sooo presenting for the last time; (:tear, sniffle:) the 5th portion;the end of our journey, _These Eyes..._

* * *

Lorelai turned in his arms so that she was facing him and with a mixture of interest and curiosity playingin her eyes asked Luke, 

"This crazy town we live in has been under the influence that you sir have had a crush on pretty little me for a long time before we got together and so I guess I was just kinda wondering an insy bit and finally asking if it was true?"

Luke knew she might ask this one day and he would have own up to the deep stupidity he felt for feeling that way for so long and doing nothing about it. He hated the thought of dragging all those feeling of disappointment out but he knew he could trust this woman before him with anything, including his fragile emotions and open heart. He took a deep breath and simply said,

"Yes"

The look in her eyes was not mocking or even condemning for not making a move sooner, they were full of warmth and understanding for a man she knew was scarred inside from years of torment from not having his dream girl. It was not pity she felt for him, only more love.

She cradled his face in her hands, lovingly caressing his cheek and kissed him so genlty, yet with so much love. She looked deep into his eyes and asked him not accusingly only with an innocent curiosity "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Luke shifted uneasily, he hated talking about his feelings, he was really such a softy on the inside, but Lorelai only clung to him closer in a very reassuring way. He could trust this woman with anything, she was the only one he could ever really talk to. Plus he knew that if he didn't tell her she would pester him and prosist until he told in the end anyway-no use denying the inevitable he thought.

" I was so close so many times. I thought about just walking over to you house, or keeping you late one night at the diner, or taking you out somewhere and just flat out telling you strait forward..but i guess.. i just...i dunno... was maybe.. a little...scared."

"Oh Luke" Lorelai stated almost sympathetically then lightly remarked, "You were scared of lil old me?"

"Not scared of you, scared of losing you. I didn't want to take the risk of running you out of my life by scaring you away. I know how you get in relationships and how far to push and i just didn't want to push you over that edge. I need you in my life so bad, I'd rather have been looking on and just been your friend that pushed you away, I couldn't have handled that."

Luke was on the verge of tears simply thinking of what his life could have turned into if Lorelai had turned away from him. He shuddered at the thought of a Lorelai-less future.

She only held him closer still, softly stroking his skin in that same reassuring manner that provided him the strength and courage to speak his true feelings to her. As much as he loved and trusted her, it was still difficult for him.

She knew this was very diffuclut for him to open himself up to her, yet here he was reading it out as if he were a book without editing anything. In a soft almost whisper she dared to ask, "What would you have done ifI had run from all this?" As she spoke this the words scared even herself and she hated the image of a Luke-less life.

"You know I think that's the one question I really don't have an answer to. I have no idea what would have happened, all I do know is that I couldn't live with myself for one more day if I didn't at least try to get the one thing I really wanted in life."

"Me?" She asked as she lifted her head slightly to gaze at him, those bright blue eyes questioning him, loving him and comforting him all at once.

"You." He said as he returned the steady gaze with a definate tone.

Luke felt that now that they were on this subject-one that now he was going to try his damnedest to avoid for the rest of his life- he might as well get everything out in the open.

"You know, you were the reason Rachel left." he stated in a soft almost shy whisper "She realized I was in love with you before I completely did myself and she told me flat out not to wait to long to tell you."

"I guess you didn't exactly listen." Lorelai half joked.

"Hey, I got my point across eventually." He smiled as he went in to kiss her.

Reminiscent of their first, she pulled back slightly looked him in the eyes and said with a reassuring , playful smile, "What are you doing?"

"Would just stay still"

And with that our happy couple embraced in a kiss just as passionate as their first, with the added bonus of now being completely sure of their feelings for each other and their future together.

When they finally fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, both had a feeling of deep satisfaction. They knew they loved each other more than either of them had thought would ever be possible, and that they had each other forever and ever. No longer would hidden hurt and longing be present in those brilliant blue eyes, nor a secret desire to no longer be "the loner" behind a gruff, tough man scowl. With each other they were enough, perfectly complete, eternally happy -_the whole package._

**

* * *

A/N: awww doesn't everyone just LOVE a happy ending? Me too! Review and let me know what you think (as always) OoOo and let me know if you would like to hear more Fan Fiction from me, or if I should just slip beneath the cracks and be content…your call ( my next thoughts are a one shot piece of what happens on the nigth of "the meltdown in the park" when Lorelai realizes everything hasbeen right in front of her the whole time; behind the counter of a smalltown diner, disguised onlyby a coffee pot and a flannel.) So let me know if you interested- As for this Fic, it's been a priveledge. _These Eyes_-OUT:-)**


End file.
